Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balpixrecoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balpixrecoxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Balpixrecoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program with the objective of developing Impatiens cultivars with small flowers and compact growth habits.
The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Balpixrecoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Red Chicoxe2x80x99 (unpatented), has more compact growth habit than xe2x80x98Balpixrecoxe2x80x99. The male or pollen parent of xe2x80x98Balpixrecoxe2x80x99, proprietary Impatiens variety designated SD01033-2 (unpatented), has pink and white bicolor flowers. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross during October 1999 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill. The new cultivar was initially designated BFP-522.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits small red and white bi-color flowers;
(b) forms dark green foliage;
(c) exhibits a good basal branching character; and
(d) exhibits a compact growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to xe2x80x98Fify Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,753). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of the new cultivar are more vigorous have a shorter spur and different flower color than xe2x80x98Fify Redxe2x80x99.